youtubechannelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Errortunes6090
About errortunes6090 Errortunes6090 is a music channel owned by errorboy6090. The channel is all blue with smores for a chanel icon Songs The First Tunes (2009) *My First song@% *Suspense ^@% *My Third song@% He comes back for more for a while. (2010) *I Want My Peanuts Back@ *Fast Talk It Becomes The Official Channel. (2011-2012) *Stupid Song@ *Internet@ *I Am (Just Talking) *New Website and Rock Band Network Songs Announced* *Some Sorta Song (A Retarded Song)@ *The Big Fight (Ft. Raymond Gullible) *Not Offtune* More! (2010-present) *RLP Medley% *Some Sorta Song (Acapella) Unreleased, but Leaked!: *What Happened? *I Like To Do That Albums Amazing *Amazing# *I Really Wish I Hadn't Had To See That# *Internet *The Feeling You Get When You Have A Happy Moment# *I LIKE TO POTTY!!!!! A Hard And Soggy Winter *Walking In A Winter Wonder Land *Snow Zombies *O Holy Night *Snow Zombies: The Remix (By Askari Nari)# *The Hard And Soggy Winter I'm N3kk16!!!!! *I'm Nekkid# *Valentine *Anthem *Jack At The DriveThru (Ft. Jack Coumerilh) *Tomato *FlutterShy *Perfect Day *Summer Fun (Ft. Yogurt with Sprinkles and DangimaRocker.)# Outside... WITHOUT SHOES! *This is my Rage Face *Rainbow Dash *Circles (OWS Mix) *Ice Cream *Go to Hibernate (You Look Tired) *Dance Your Pants Off *Outside Without Shoes *I will Fly (And Not Be Scared Of It I will not be humuliated {At All}) Planned, but unreleased songs: *Intro! *Peeps *I Want My Peanuts (Redone) *The Death Stare! *Amazing Album Remix Medley! *Outro .^ This song was requested by PMandCCcorporation to be in one of their future videos, but they decided to cancel it, later on. .* These songs were used as announcements. .# These songs are going to be on Rock Band 3. .@ These songs are on, or going to be here at, FoFiX and Phase Shift. .% These songs aren't sung by Nathaniel Whitlock, but either instrumental, or remixed. Looks on Videos While the music played, the screen would describe the song and have robotic font that was white with a black background. By the Easter Egg File (deleted), the theme changed. The Windows XP Easter Egg File had instructions with white text telling you how to get to the file in Windows. Starting with Fast Talk, the font was the default font and color with the blue background. (Pretty much Windows Movie Maker's default Title Option.) The top would have the name of the song, and below would have some text about the song. When Nathaniel started doing more vocals, there was a visualizer by Mattiesmvideos, with over laying titles and lyrics done in Sony Vegas. After Amazing and Stupid Song, Nathaniel found it too much work, so he started adding the Album picture on to the videos. Internet stood out with a cheesy Windows Movie Maker hue color changer effects. As of today, the music videos are main done with Nathaniel Whitlock lip syncing his songs. Pulls/Edits Valentine was pulled and remade due to some errors in autotuning. The Big Fight (Ft. Raymond Gullible) was pulled from the RBN due to the negative feedback, and was never included in the Amazing album. Amazing had to be censored in the RBN, because of the offensive word presented on the original song. Rainbow Dash was going to be an instumental named Rainbows At The Speed Of Light, before being rejected by BronyAuthoringGroup. The reason was because of the word "Rainbow Dash" possibly being copyrighted by Hasbro, inc. The name Rainbow Dash was kept after even having the instrumental rejected. Circles had a few errors in it singally, so as part of the OWS album it was changed and fixed. Category:Browse Category:Parodies Category:Music